J·K Slayer
Japanese Title: J・Kスレイヤー First Movie: J·K Slayer Airdate: May 11, 2012 Mikoto was once a warrior god， who， after rebelling against the lord of hell， was banished to the world of Shura the fighting demon. Being afraid of the enormous powers the warrior god possesses， the lord of hell seals off Mikoto inside the body of a high school girl， and orders her to kill oni ogres lurking in the human world， as ’JK Slayer’.... One day Shinji Komori， a little boy she knows， asks her to help， looking terribly frightened. The boy guides Mikoto to the place where he claims he was attacked by an oni， but they cannot find any monsters. There Shinji’s father suddenly shows up， telling her that his son is just making up a story， as if to attempt to send Mikoto away. Mikoto， however， detects that Shinji’s father is possessed by an oni， and she starts fighting a fierce comba with it. During the battle the evil oni steals the soul of Shinji and escapes into the hell. To retrieve the boy’s stolen soul， Mikoto follows the monster and descends into the underworld， where the oni monsters rule. Can Mikoto save Shinji from the oni monsters!? Second Movie: J·K Slayer - Yasha's Episode Airdate: July 26, 2013 Mikoto is an average school girl， but actually is the figure of Asura after getting sealed by Yama. She spends her days accomplishing missions to fight against demons. One day， she saves a boy who was getting beaten by the chefs for running away without paying for what he has eaten. Unfortunately， the boy was possessed by a ghost that Yama was looking for. Yasha， the guardian of the Sky， hears about this and concludes Mikoto wasn’t doing her job. Yasha decides to deprive the qualification as a Slayer and makes Yama summon her to hell. Third Movie: J·K Slayer - Karura's Episode Airdate: November 14, 2014 Asura is confined inside a body of a girl named Mikoto. She fights against the demons to protect the citizens. One day， Masaru sends Mikoto’s paper to the Beauty Contest so she can become popular. But Mikoto firmly refuses to enter the contest. One day， Makoto gets in fight with Shizuma and his friends. The Buddhist priest scolds her and forces her to make a vow not to get in fight again... Mikoto is put into a counseling gathering. She finds a chance to make a compromise with Shizuma… She finds him helping an old man and gradually opens her feelings toward him. But a girl， who is in love with Shizuma， threatens Mikoto because she was also entering the beauty contest. Mikoto decides to enter the Beauty Conest to get a revenge on her and begins training for the contest. Meanwhile， there was a new enemy approaching her… Fourth Movie: J·K Slayer - Kizuki's Episode Airdate: August 26, 2016 A coup in the heaven is intensified. Taishakuten (a God of Buddhism) and other eight Gods tries to subdue the hell during the Japanese religious season， Bon (it is said that dead men spirits back to this world in this season). Meanwhile Mikoto who is busily engaged in a battle with monsters in her town meets Jyunichi Sanada who stands at rooftop of a building. He engages in the activity to support homeless people for his hearts relief because his father committed suicide due to a corporate takeover which Jyunichi was plot. Mikoto tries to negotiate with the great king of the Buddhist Hades to save Jyunichi’s father who went to the hell but the hell was already captured by Taishakuten’s subordinate Bisyamonten and Yakushi (Yasya’s sister). Yakushi persistently tries to kill Mikoto as a enemy. Is Mikoto able to stop Taisyakuten’s evil plot and rescue Jyunichi’s soul!? Category:Live Action Category:Japanese Live Action Category:2010-2019